1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle sun visors having hollow plate shaped visor bodies formed by blow molding processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A blow molded vehicle sun visor is known, for example, by PCT International Publication WO93/13957 (i.e., corresponding to Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 6-506424). The sun visor of this publication includes a hollow plate shaped visor body formed by a blow molding Fess, a bearing member inserted into the visor body dig the blow molding process, and a support rod inserted into the bearing member in order to rotatably support the visor body.
The visor body has a plurality of colt and a plurality of projections in order to restrict the movement of the bearing member. The columns are disposed in an upright manner within the hollow space of the visor body and extend in a direction of thickness of the visor body. The columns are respectively positioned adjacent to a left side and a right side of the bearing member so that the columns prevent the bearing member from moving in the left and right directions within a plane parallel to the surfaces of the sun visor body.
However, the columns can restrict the movement of the being member only with respect to the left and right dictions. Therefore, it is not possible to effectively limit the movement of the bearing member within all of the directions of a plane parallel to the surfaces of the sun visor body using the prior ant teaching.